haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Croix-des-Bouquets
Croix-des-Bouquets (Haitian Creole: Kwadèbouke) is a commune in the Ouest department of Haiti. , Haiti]] It is located 12.9 kilometers (8.0 mi) to the northeast of Haiti's capital city, Port-au-Prince. Originally located on the shore, it was relocated inland after the 1770 Port-au-Prince earthquake. Due to this fact, it was not as badly affected in the 2010 Haiti earthquake. History Etymology Croix-des-Bouquets was founded in 1749, by Royal Decree, on land donated by the owners of the Santo, Noailles, Bellanton, and the Argout to Savane d'Oublon Habitations. Legend has it that the city takes its name from a tradition that had the Spaniards passing to deposit bouquets of flowers at the foot of a large cross that was on the land where the city was built. Subsequently, Croix des Bouquets pursues a tradition of beauty through the sculpture of iron, and the village of Noailles is at the heart of this tradition Timeline • Men of color, under the leadership of Pinchinat, Beauvais, and Lambert, took up arms in 1700 to conquer their political and civil rights. • On September 1791, after the battle of Pernier, the royalist whites of La Croix-des-Bouquets made a concordat with the freedmen encamped at Trou-Caïman, which obliged the contractors to execute the national decrees in favor of the freedmen, without restriction, nor protest. The concordat was signed at La Croix-des-Bouquets. The planters were represented by MM De Jumécourt, Lespinasse, Drouillard, Tarbe Lamarre, and the men of color by Beauvais, Riguad, Daguin son, Barthélemy, Joseph Labastille, Daguinaîné, Pierre Café and Pierre Pélerin. The freedmen came to camp at la Croix-des-Bouquets of the deputies who signed in the church of this borough, on September 11, a concordat with the freedmen. On the 10th of October, a deputation of the colonists of la Croix-des-Bouquets, sent by Hanus De Jumécourt, came to Port-Républicain, demanding the execution of this concordat: the deputies were not afraid to obtain anything, and almost even got their throats cut off in the streets. For their part, the freedmen came to fetch them, but the agitators chased them away. • In 1791, Halaou, the leader of African bands, rebels of the Cul-de-Sac Plain, was killed at Croix-des-Bouquets on February 9th. There was, on that occasion, a general massacre of his gangs by the soldiers of the western region who occupied the village. A few days later, in March, several thousand new free, excited by Sonthonax, vassed Croix-des-Bouquets under the orders of a new chief, named Bébé Coutard. Men of color entrenched themselves in the church, and solved to sell their lives dearly. One of them, Daguin, came out of the ranks armed with a rifle, crossed the crowd of astonishing farmers, and asked to speak to Bébé Coutard. As soon as he was shown he adjusted and shot him with a shot. This stroke of audacity spread terror among the ranks of the new free, who dispersed. General Beauvais continued to occupy Croix-des-Bouquets until June, when the English came to remove Port-Républicain. They then returned to Jacmel. The English occupied the city, and returned to slavery. • In March 1793 Beauvais abandoned Croix-des-Bouquets, dominated by Borel's party, and went to retreat at Gressier with 500 men. • In April 1796, Toussaint L'Ouverture wanting to rid Croix-des-Bouquets of the occupying English, had unsuccessfully attack the outposts of the town. The next day he walked in person against the English. His cavalry reconquered four squadrons of hussars commanded by the Count of Manoux. The English, after several brilliant charges, overthrew the republicans, and drove them back to Grands-Bois. • After the occupation of Port-Républicain by the troops of the LeClerc expedition, General Boudet learned, on February 9, 1802, of the the appearance Dessalines in the Cul-de-Sac Plain. There were immediately 2,000 men occupying Croix-des-Bouquets. They extinguished what had been put to some houses as they approached. • On September 19, 1803, Dessalines took possession of Croix-des-Bouquets. • The first citizen who represented this commune in the first Chamber of Communes in 1817 was Plomba Ladouceur. • On January 11, 1859 President Geffrard's troops made their entry into resistance. • During the Cacos Revolution in 1869, Elfont committed all sorts of depredations in the name of President Salnave. On January 15, 1870, at 7 o'clock in the morning, Generals Saint-Lucien Emmanuel, Salnave's special secretary, Alfred Delva, his finance minister, Errié, Ulysses Obas, Pierre-Paul Saint-Jean, outlawed by decree of December 22, and arrested in arms after Salnave at Anses-à-Pitre, were executed at Croix-des-Bouquets by the triumphant revolution. •In 1879, Catullo Mirville, commander of the place, took the arms against President Boisrond-Canal. He committed the atrocity of having four of the citizens shot without order. He fell into the woods and passed into the eastern part. • The Nordists seized Croix-des-Bouquets on June 28, 1889, after the evacuation of the village by General Canal Jeune, whose forces were insufficient. • Croix-des-Bouquets is the birthplace of General Augustin Robert Hogue and Charlotin Marcadieu. Geographical History Croix-des-Bouquets originally consisted of 19 communal sections that are: 123 Petit-Bois, 45 Varreux, 678 de la Grande-Plaine, 910 des Crochus, 11 Des Orangers, 12-15 Trou-Coucou, 16 Fond-Parisien, 17 de Fonds-Verrettes, 18 de Pays-Pourri, 19 de Mare-Roseaux. Some of these sections were allowed to the commune of Thomazeau, seven in number. Geography Croix-des-Bouquets is located at 18.5812 N, −72.2035 W. According to the IHSI, the commune has a total area of 634.62 square kilometers (245 square miles), of which 551.04 sq km (86%) is rural, and 83.58 sq km (13%) is suburban, and 5.46 sq km (1%) is urban. Being the second largest municipality in Haiti in terms of land area, smaller only than Aquin, Croix-des-Bouquets consists of several neighborhoods and geographical sections. Larger localities in the town include Croix-des-Bouquets Center, Canaan, Saint-Phard, Belle-Fontaine, and Digner. Croix-des-Bouquets spans the entire Cul-de-Sac Plain latitudally, touching two mountain ranges; the Matthews Mountain Range to the north and the Saddle Mountain Range to the south. The commune is bordered by the Central Department commune of Saut-d'Eau on the northeast, Thomazeau, Ganthier, and Fonds-Verrettes on the east, the Southeast Department commune of Belle-Anse on the south, Kenscoff, Pétion-Ville, Tabarre, Cité Soleil on the west, and Cabaret on the northwest. It is also bathed by the Port-au-Prince Bay on the northwest. The Rivière Grise, Croix-des-Bouquets's western border, makes up most of the line between the Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement and the Port-au-Prince Metropolitan Area, as defined by the IHSI. The commune of Croix des Bouquets has ten communal sections. It is interior, the relief of the city and five of its communal sections is the plain. In general its climate is normal. Its inhabitants are called Cruciens. In 1998, the population of Croix des Bouquets was estimated at 138,369 and by 2015 it practically doubled to 250,000, making it Haiti's ninth most populous city. Demographics Neighborhoods Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality has five hotels, two pensions, 24 restaurants and three banks. Agriculture, trade and construction are the main economic activities of the municipality. Thirty building materials, sixteen food supply centers, twenty five depots, 5 markets, 5 gas stations, four private morgues, fourteen pharmacies, three photocopiers, four hairdressing salons, seventeen beauty studios, six photo studios, and eleven dry cleaning form the economic and commercial establishments of the municipality. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school inspection office. Twenty seven private Kindergarten, numers primary schools of which seven public, the rest private, and one of the congregational type were inventoried in the commune. Two public secondary schools, including numerous private, one congregational type and twenty-one vocational schools were listed there. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is represented in the commune of Croix des Bouquets by a municipal health office. Twenty four doctors, two dentists, 17 nurses, twenty eight auxiliaries, thirteen laboratory technicians and a medical assistant provide the sanitary service of the municipality. ]] Administration and Security For Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the commune has a police station, a court of peace and a registry office. The garrison consisted of a gendarmerie company, an administrative police company, a line artillery company of Port-au-Prince, the National Guard on foot and horse, and the rural police. The Court of Peace falls under the jurisdiction of the civil court of Port-au-Prince; in 1887 it rendered 165 judgments. The general administration comes under that of Port-au-Prince. The administrative officer, like that of all the communes situated in the interior, was suppressed on December 11, 1822, and reestablished in 1844. The law of April 23 and that of and that of November 20, 1821 set 3 leagues the legal distance from this town to the capital. Culture Religion 207 temples were listed in the commune of Croix des Bouquets. Baptist churches appear to be the most numerous, 38 in total. Organizations The commune does not have a political party representation. It has three grassroots organizations, three non-commercial co-operatives, and three N.G.O.'s. Utilites The community of Croix des Bouquets has six rivers, eighty-four springs, a large number of wells (traditional and artesian) and public fountains equipped with thirteen pumps. A good part of the commune of Croix des Bouquets is electrified. The Electricity of Haiti (EDH) is the main supplier of electricity. The power frequency varies depending on the area. Communication The commune has two telephone offices. There is no radio station, newspaper / magazine, or television station. Heritage The Patronal Feast:We 1st Sunday of October. Leisure The town has a library. There is no museum, no theater and no cinema. The sports practiced are football (soccer), volleyball, tennis and basketball. The monuments and sites listed in the town are of colonial type. It is important to emphasize that the town contains a good number of vodun temples. They are mostly located in communal sections. At the time of the inventory one hundred and ninety four temples with the following characteristics: voodoo temple, parish of Africa of Guinea, Peristiles, mystical temple, and Society of Africa of Guinea were enumerated in the commune. References and Links Noailles https://www.croixdesbouquets.net/Croix-des-Bouquets-et-le-fer-decoupe_a8.html Michael Vedrine Category:Croix-des-Bouquets Arrondissement Category:Ouest, Haiti Category:Communes with 10 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Commerce